The present disclosure generally relates to user interfaces and, in particular, to automatically switching between input modes for a user interface.
Modern computing devices can be complex in their input profile. For example, smartphones can have both a touch screen and a physical keyboard. In another example, laptops can have standard keyboard/trackpad input as well as an external mouse, and in some cases even a touch screen. In addition, these devices can have cameras and microphones integrated into them for more specialized applications. Users can choose between all of these input modalities to accomplish their tasks. The users can also change the configuration of their devices, as in the case of a tablet that can be attached and detached from a keyboard, or a mouse that can be plugged into a laptop.